


Nikt nie może pomóc oprócz ciebie

by Youremypizzaman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22534162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youremypizzaman/pseuds/Youremypizzaman
Summary: 😂😓
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Nikt nie może pomóc oprócz ciebie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [possessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/possessed/gifts).



> 😂😓

Gdyby ktoś powiedział Deanowi, że jak pójdzie do kawiarni "Under a wing" to spotka swoją omegę, to już dawno by tam poszedł.

A kiedy narzeczona jego brata, Jessica, omega w ciąży, ma zachcianki i pragnie akurat tego ciasta co jest właśnie w tej kawiarni i tylko w tej, ty MUSISZ tam iść. Chyba, że chcesz narazić się na gniew kobiety (i OMEGI!) w ciąży. 

Więc mimo to, że w telewizji leciał Doktor Sexy, Alfa musiał iść do tej kawiarni.

Trzydziestolatek przeklinając swój los i bogu ducha winną stację telewizyjną, poszedł do kawiarni po kawałek ciasta wiśniowego z cynamonem. 

Wszedłszy do kawiarni, podszeł do kasy, podniósł wzrok... i poczuł przepiękny zapach jesiennych liści, ciastem owocowym i... jak jego omega.

Ujrzał najpiękniejszą omegę jaka chodzi po świecie. Piękne, niebieskie oczy. Nie, to nie jest pospolity niebieski. Gdy się im przyjrzał stwierdził, że to był kolor nieba w piękny letni dzień. Najpiękniejsze oczy jakie kiedykolwiek widział.

Castiel idąc do pracy, nie sądził, że pozna swoją bratnią duszę. Kiedy zmęczony po gorączce musiał znów wrócić do pracy, naprawdę miał nadzieję, że to będzie dobry dzień, że będzie mał klientów. Kiedy już prawie był konic jego zmiany, do kawiadni wszedł blondwłosy alfa. Szybkim krokiem podszedł do kasy i gdy Cas wciągnął powietrze nosem... o mój boże.

To był zapach jego alfy. Jego.

Jabłecznik, skóra i wiciokrzew. A do tego czynnik, że jedt jego. Wiedział, że alfa też zdaje sobie z tego sprawę. 

Przez chwilę stali i tak wgapiali się w siebie. Dean jakby zapomniał po co przyszedł. Mógłby cały czas patrzeć się w te śliczne oczy. Na szczęście omega się opamiętał.

\- Yyy... witamy w "Under a wing", c-co podać? - zapytał lekko zażenowany, szczęśliwy i zauroczony.

\- Ciasto wiśniowe z cynamonem, na wynos - powiedział na jednym wydechu. Poczuł się głupio, nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Znalazł swoją bratnią duszę i po prostu wyjdzie z ciastem? Ma się przedstawić, zostawić numer? Może to nie taki zły pomysł...

Kiedy Cas kroił ciasto, Dean wziął długopis leżący koło kasy, chusteczke z wolnego stolika i delikatnie, aby nie porwać chusteczki, napisał swój numer. Wyjął pieniądze i schował między nie swój numer. 

Cas zapakował ciasto w pudełko i podał je Deanowi. Powiedział kwotę, a Dean dał mu pieniądze.

\- Reszty nie trzeba - powiedział z uśmiechem, wychodząc z ciastem.


End file.
